Distant
by TheTwilightWarrior
Summary: Part one of a three part series. The three holders of the Triforce, all sent through to a world unlike any other. Lesson will be learned, tears will fall, and everything will be redone...  Princess Zelda, part one. Story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Okay, I will finish this story! Mostly because it's everything I like to write... I'm sorry for my absents, I've been busy on DA. Sad excuse, I know... Er... I won't give away much, but this'll be the first trilogy I ever do... So, I really hope you like it! **

Princess Zelda shook her head at the bizarre request of her dear green-clad companion: The Hero of Time, Link. Her mind buzzed a bit at his theory, the possibility was certainly there, and the countless hours he spent in her personal library were extremely credible. But this was just too insane. "Link, I honestly can't believe the risks involved would be worth the possible outcome. I could never just hand you my most prized possession on some wild bet." Her regal tone set a thousand knives in the ever-complex plan of the hero, forcing a crease in his brow and begging quiver in his voice

"Princess, I've searched for months! How could you deny me this? We could find another passage, we could see _her_ again." He paused, setting his jaw and letting his blue eyes turn to ice. "We owe her our lives. If she had this chance, you know she would take it." He clipped every word, trying his best to drive the point.

She stared at him, wondering what had gotten him to become as hard as he had. One year ago he wouldn't have been so doughty, his expression wouldn't have held so much malice. Several minutes of contemplation, and something of a staring contest, the princess found that she simply couldn't turn him down. "You are an imbecile." She paused, raised her eyebrow and held out her hand. "Do what you want, but swear to me that you will return it."

He nodded vigorously, swore on his life and entwined his fingers with hers. Beastly eyes squeezed shut as he lips form the time-old spell, forming a ball of light around their joined hands. One small twinge of pain, blinding flash, and he let out a content sigh. The oddest sense of calm and warmth spread through the otherwise stone-cold room.

Spinning, shining, giving off some odd aura. Triforce, one of courage-given to the chosen hero after birth. Wisdom-granted to the current ruler at coronation. Power-taken from the evil king Ganondorf after death. Sitting there now, in front of the two current owners, every bit of life seemed to reflect of a seamless surface.

The green hero took a step forward, unblinking he reached out for it. Something crossed his face, and his hand shot back. "This will work." He seemed to be speaking more for himself than force his point on the princess. "I've been through every book. There are no records of a single being touching it. Hundreds of legends on what would happen, although none seem very likely. I did find one though, and I believe in it."

He reached up, thrusting his hand straight through the perfect golden face of the relic. His brow scrunched, he dug his teeth into his bottom lip as a bead of sweat trickled down his jaw bone. His shoulders nearly touched his ears as he curled further into himself. The princess put a hand over her mouth, paralyzed by fear.

Just as it seemed his plan was about to fail, something sparked. His eyes shot open, pupils shrunk so small they could pierce steel, mouth silently opened with a nonexistent scream. And then, he was pulled through, straight through the very Triforce they'd worship all these years.

Wind picked up from the corners of the room, forming a cyclone into the golden figure, picking up papers and sending them through. Heart pounding, something tugged at the princess, a lurch in her chest that forced her to put her hand through the 'portal'. Why had she done it? She didn't have the slightest idea. It was a if something possessed her, sending her into what wasn't supposed to exist.

Her eyes creaked open, Hyrule flying underneath her airborne form. She gaped, frozen solid and moving a thousand miles an hour. The Gerudo Desert was there and gone in a matter of seconds, the Peak Province, Zora's Domain, Death Mountain... All went flying away, free birds on open air, soaring by without a second to waste. All the places she ruled, yet had never seen, then white.

White... Then pure, blinded black.

XXX

"Zelda! Zelda, are even up?" The oddly high-pitched female voice took a moment of mercy, pausing as footsteps echoed up the stairs. "Zelda? It's Beth... Feeling any better?" A door creaked open, adding to all this cursed noise that kept pocking and prodding at a delicate sheet of sleep over Princess Zelda's eyes.

Groggy, like she'd drank to much ale the night before. Memories slowly seeped back through the haze; Triforce, Link, something deathly blinding and then black. She knew his plan wouldn't work, she must've lost consciousness and been found by one of the many servants. Although, this 'Beth' truly lacked proper training, addressing her by her name and barging into her room. She never pushed formalities, but it was strange to have someone that didn't use them...

A small hand cupped over her shoulder, shaking away the mist in her head. "Zelda!" Beth. This maid was certainly going to get a chiding. Ah, but she sounded young... Perhaps she was never taught, and that was forgivable, and something that seemed to be happening more recently... Something would need to be said about that and- "Zelda!"

The princess waved her hand and slowly sat up, wriggling in her surprisingly heavy dress. She resisted the urge to ask the girl where in Nayru's name she learned her manners and sat up. One clouded blue iris peeked out and met the freckled face of a teenage girl, hovering over her tired form. "Finally!" Sothern drawl, auburn hair and bright blue eyes did not fit the mental list of her personal maids, and she knew each by name. "You'd better hurry up, Fado wanted help with the goats. You know how he gets."

What in Hyrule's name was she talking about? If anything, she would've expected to get up and be told she was needed in the chambers, not the goats. And there wasn't a single servant by the name of 'Fado'... Whatever was going on, someone was to hear about it, this she could assure.

A hand was waved in front of her face, signaling that Beth was not the patient sort. "Zelda!" Her eyes refocused on the sunbathed face and she quickly jetted out of bed. Beth put her hands on her hips, gaining a look of a disapproving mother. "You've been acting weird all week, I suggest heading to the ranch before you start spacing again." She ushered the princess down a rather crudely made latter, through a door and into the blinding sunlight.

Zelda paused, going over her list of known facts. She was no longer in the castle, and by some bizarre prank she'd been sent to one of the forest provinces. This Beth had an awful sense of time, saying she'd been 'acting weird' all week was impossible. She was wearing the traditional Ordona Province dressing attire, therefore adding to her confusion but solving the issue of where she was.

Something inside told her not to mention anything, just let this girl lead her to the ranch and hopefully get some more information from Fado. Now there was a string of thought that was never supposed to come into her mind. In all honesty, there was some relief. She was still in Hyrule, and so far hadn't needed to do a single bit of explaining.

She shimmed down the very last latter and found that her residents had been a tree. Of all the places in Hyrule: A tree. Suddenly, every piece fell into place, and for a moment, the princess feared she'd taken the _form _of the hero. Although, one look at her small, slightly dainty hands sent that thought to the ground.

Although, one thing caught her eye. A small, chestnut colored triforce, no longer holding the Wisdom she'd had all her life. Now, a single glowing mark of Courage painted in a golden light smeared over her pale skin...

Beth waved a hand in front of her face, signaling the end of a long line of patients. Cyan eyes refocusing, Zelda took in the already familiar sight of the ginger-haired girl with her hands on her hips, foot tapping in displeasure. "You know, you're really spacing today... Ugh, c'mon; If I have to drag you, I will." Her lips shut tight and she scooped up the princess's hand, hauling her towards village noises.

The light faded as they passed under a canopy of trees, stealing away every thought and leaving the former princess to swim in the shadows as she was dragged through a moment of peace. The sun light that crashed into her face on the other side was a sad change, leaving her back in reality, being hauled off to a ranch.

As the village spread out around them, every theory of this being an extremely elaborate trap shattered on the soft, Ordona earth. Children laughed as they chased each other through the wispy grass, a cat was batting at a river in an attempt to catch a fish. Ah, that was an amusing thing... A cat trying to catch a fish. Impossible.

One short, rather odd looking boy stopped in their path, momentarily glaring at them before resuming a never ending game of tag. A creaking water-wheel seemed to add a chorus in the sweet song of the town, providing a perch for any quick-flying birds. The clomp of boots that used to be fine heels knocked the admiration from the princess, and reminded her that she wasn't dreaming, and was being dragged over a bridge by a girl she didn't know.

The bridge ended and they passed a comparably large house, two gate post, and ran up a long dirt trail. The hill made the princess's shins ache, but she chose to ignore it and follow Beth. Speaking of the ginger-topped girl... She didn't seemed to mind the trek at all, further pushing the fact that this was all happening and this girl wasn't just an actress.

Of course, if she was, she was very good.

A rusted metal sign cast a shadow over the sun-burnt grass, a sign that shouted to the world that they were entering 'Ordon Ranch'. Wonderful. She was in a place that Link had spent so much time talking about, that it was practically a solid image in her head. Yet, she still hadn't recognized it. Ugh...

Beth came to a halt and finally dropped her long-held hand. Bones popping themselves back into position boasted the farm girls strength as Zelda rubbed her hands back and forth, trying to examine the triangular pattern. Unfortunately, she missed Beth huffing off into the barn and dragging back a half-drunk looking man.

The teenage girl let out another puff and tapped the princess on the head. A dumbstruck look hit her features as she stared a the unshaven man and the freckled girl. Beth simply sigh and got a mocking look on her face. "Excuse me, am I interrupting?" Such a tone. Was it really needed? Zelda gawked for a moment and shook her head, still unable to find words.

"Look, Zelda, you can stare at the back of your hand later. Fado is... Not in a good condition to herd the goats..." Beth grimaced as 'Fado' toppled onto her. She simply scoffed and shoved him back into a somewhat straight position. "Look, your horse is in the barn... I gotta go." And with that, the red-headed girl fled the ranch-yard and ran down the mountain.

This left the former princess to shy away from the drunken farmhand, something she did not assume she'd be doing. Ever. But, approaching the barn to find a ginger horse running up to her, all ready to herd goats, the length of the day was guaranteed to expand.

**Okay, it was probably confusing somewhere in the middle, and the beginning wasn't very well written. But, that's 'cause I took like, a two month break and got a little better (I hope!)... So, I promise the other chapters'll be better, so please come back! Thank you for your interest!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Alright, I'm back! *Awkward silence* Er... I really hope you like this new chapter! Oh, and I might introduce an OC, if not this one, the next. Now, don't get upset, the way I see it: Every video game has OC's. Think of Midna, as in, everyone needs a partner? So, I just couldn't leave Zelda in a foreign reality without someone else! So, I hope you understand. Thank you.**

After a half-hour of learning how to properly herd goats and control a horse, Princess Zelda was comfortably seated on Epona, trying her best to remember how the reigns worked. Fado had been little help; in fact, he'd been more trouble than help. Constantly falling over and making slurred comments on how the goats are 'Always gettin' 'way from 'im.' So, he'd left the brunette princess to recall everything about horses she'd ever been taught, and try and get information out of a drunk man.

Needless to say, her day hadn't gone well. Although, as the sun slowly crawled behind the mountains to hide away from the moon, she was three goats down-seventeen to go. Of course, with the fading light the goats spooked easier. Therefore, they went much faster, and got in the barn more willingly... But they were much more likely to charge.

So far, she'd been lucky. She'd stayed on the surprisingly sure-footed horse for the past three hours. But, that seemed like it would slowly be coming to an end. Fado had long since abandoned her and sulked into the farmhouse, either disappointed with the poor ranching skills of what was supposed to be his best helper, or too drunk to continue standing.

As if it really mattered. Two more goats had gone galumphing in, and the rest seemed to slowly be giving into the bothersome princess. Of course, this brought up the question of if she was still royalty. She would never know unless she made it back to Hyrule, after all, these Ordona people could be insane. Even though Link had called the 'the most hospitable people you've ever met' they certainly seemed to enjoy rum.

Of course, Link had described a much younger girl as Beth... You see, during these hours on the horse, Zelda had gone through multiple memories of Link and his stories, finally placing each person she'd seen with someone he knew. According to Link, Beth was around twelve. But, the girl she'd just seen was at least sixteen.

But, Link was recalling things from his adventures. And, due to the last time she'd seen him, those adventures were four years ago. Therefore, as she deduced, she'd kept the same timeline, but possibly not the same reality. Having that same want for wisdom, she simply couldn't get the questions out of her head.

Ah, but questions were always quite useful. With the moon flying higher into the sky, only three goats remained. Of course, these three goats were simply white blobs on a moon-bathed landscape, running around on glowing grass. Thankfully, Epona seemed to know what she was doing, and had them in before another ten minutes passed.

Another thirty minutes was spent on getting off the horse, putting her away, and locking up the barn. Then she was faced with navigating back through the village and refinding her 'house'. The straight mountain path was easy enough, and she was found herself remembering everything after. Especially with the bridge to accent the path.

After ten MORE minutes, the former princess was standing under a canopy of trees in the moonlight. The shadows were using her now-sunburned-skin as a ballroom floor, and the wind was puffing up her hair in the most relaxing way. She had to tear herself from the spot, wondering what was so enchanting about it all...

But she ignored it and trudged towards the tree she now called home, the tree that was becoming more and more wonderful with every step on sore feet. And upon entering the clearing with her new house, she huffed towards the latter and grabbed for the first rung. A small whine of to the right made her freeze, sending a thousand instincts to her blank-run mind.

She very slowly took her hand away, turning to the source of the noise. To her mixed relief, it was nothing more than a pitch-black horse. It was swishing its tail and scrapping the ground with a very rough-looking hoof. There wasn't too much worry involved with the beast; the villagers probably tied their horses there all the time. After all, it didn't even have a saddle, there was no way anybody could've rode it out here.

Ignoring the charcoal beast, she climbed back up the vine-covered latter and swung open the rotted oak door. She took one last breath of fresh air and stepped in, shutting the door behind her and staring at the frame. A crash of broken glass sent her whirling around, only to find herself staring into the wild-red eyes of a scuffed up girl.

They stayed locked in the oddest stare down, neither one moving, neither one _breathing._ Zelda was the first to blink, opening and closing her mouth like a fish in one of the rare moments she was lost for words. Her heart thudded in her chest when she managed to squawk out a syllable, trying to figure out if this girl was supposed to be there.

Of course, that syllable must've proved too much. With hardly enough time to register what happened, the princess found herself against the door, a knife to her throat with a girl three inches shorter than her glaring into her azure eyes. In this sort of position, the former princess lost most of her trademark wisdom. And, with that gift already traded for courage, she soon found her mind clouding over and her face burning red.

All she noticed was a flash of fear in her assailants' red eyes before taking in a breath and, in her most fearful voice, yelled: "By my rights as princess of Hyrule, I command you to release me!" And at the puzzled look of the girl, she clamped her mouth shut and awaited whatever response was eminent.

The knife was pulled back and the girl showed a sly grin. She leaned against the wall and twirled the blade on her finger. "Princess, eh?" She laughed and sheathed the knife, running a hand through her almost black hair. "Well, you must be insane." She smiled at the infuriated look on the 'princess's' face.

"I just came from Hyrule castle, and Good King Ganondorf was the only ruler." She turned away from the princess, hiding the grin she'd been holding for much too long. Despite her enjoyment of toying with this mad woman, she was rather confused as to why anyone would claim to be princess when Hyrule had _never _had a female ruler.

But, she chose to ignore that and continue her game, hoping to get out without too many questions. "But, if you _are _the princess, then I should probably be going." By this time she was growing uncomfortable under the open-mouthed gaze of the woman, and decided she was ready to be gone. She made her way for the door, hoping this 'princess' would remain immobile.

She reached the point where it was her and the door, with the Zelda in the middle. She edged her way to the wall and tried to shimmy around, only to be stopped by a sunburned hand in her path. She froze and took a hesitant look at the woman's confused face, trying her best not to show how afraid she truly was.

Zelda blinked and shook her head, pulling her hand back and staring at the floor, in an obvious mental battle. "Wait, did you just say... King Ganon?" Her face read utter confusion, she was completely blank on how anything like that could ever happen. She was in the same year, the same lifetime, how could everything had changed so drastically?

The escaping girl froze in her spot, staring at Zelda like she'd just spoken another language. She blinked several times before seemingly snapping back into reality, or what ever reality they were in. "You… How... How dare you call your king by such a... butchered name!" She sputtered for nearly every word, clearly disgruntled by the name.

"The king's name is Ganon_dorf, _and only a fool with a death-wish would call him by any other name!" She glared half-heartedly at the woman, red eyes filled with mixed emotion. Her whole body had tensed, leaving each breath to force its way through. She had to wonder how someone could be so... Distant. So far from the world they lived in...

Zelda shook her head and straightened her back, regaining some confidence. "No." She paused and relaxed when the girl didn't interrupt. "He cannot be king. It is... Impossible. He's been dead for four years." She finished, shaking her head and staring hard into red eyes.

"Dead? I've been gone for a week!" She stared, dumbstruck and wordless. She clenched her jaw and let out a puff, obviously getting fed up with these seemingly ridiculous questions. "Dead? Hmph, now _that _is impossible." She crossed her arms and stared, feeling confident in her ability to tell someone off, no matter how small it'd been.

Although, Zelda was still refusing. Her country could NOT be run a by that demon of a man, not even after her own death would it be allowed. That was why Link had ended everything four years ago in a fight to the death, simply to keep Hyrule safe from this very situation. "I won't believe it. I'd have to see it first, and even then I may not." Now it was her turn to cross her arms and huff, gaining on a harder stance then was really necessary.

The girl seemed to have reached her boiling point, throwing her hands in the air with a very angry groan. "Fine!' She yelled, forcing her may to the door and swinging it open, nearly tearing it off its rusted hinges. She took a step out and reached back in, grabbing Zelda's hand and pulling her down the ladder. She dragged the princess through the village and to the ranch, instructing her to get her horse and get out.

The princess couldn't help but feel like she'd been dragged around by teenage girls far too much that day, but she did as told anyway. She grabbed the horses reigns and led her out, following the wild-eyed girl back to the 'house' and stopping to try and squeeze in some questions.

The raven-haired girl grabbed the charcoal horse that'd caused so much wondering and muscled her way on the beast, looking expectantly at the 'princess'. Zelda blinked. The girl let out an overly-exaggerated sigh and mumbled something under her breath. "Just get on." She thought for a moment and shrugged, deciding that she'd gone unknown for far too long. "I'm Varsa, by the way."

Zelda nodded, happy to have gotten over that one question without having to ask it. "I am Zelda." She got a grunt in reply as she haphazardly climbed onto the ginger horse, trying her best to make it look easier than it was. "May I ask what you plan on doing, and why I have to be on a horse?"

Varsa sigh, lightly tapping her horses' sides and trotting towards the forest, forcing Zelda to follow. "You said you had to see it. If it helps your mental side, I'm all for it." She paused and turned cold. "It's not like I have anything better to do. I was just there, after all." She led them through the forest, past the Spirit Spring and to the gate into Faron. She hopped off the horse and picked the lock, climbing back on and leading the shaky animal over the bridge.

Despite a nagging want for answers, Zelda bit her tongue and decided to wait. She'd never actually been from Ordona to Hyrule, but she assumed that even this Varsa could hold back an explanation for that long.

**I'd like to say thank you again, and thanks for my review! I was so happy this morning; I just had to write another chappy! I certainly hope you like it, and please review! This is a trilogy, so the next story will be Link, then Ganon. Thank you so muchie!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


End file.
